


Halloween

by klpsia



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klpsia/pseuds/klpsia
Summary: Jihoon gets dragged out by his friends to go trick-or-treating and stumbles across the house of his crush, Choi Seungcheol.





	Halloween

Jihoon was always the quiet kid in class. Never spoke up, not even in discussions about his favourite genre of music. Jihoon sat alone at lunch, not because he had no friends but just because he hated people. One person, however, he did not hate. Even if crush was the polar opposite of him and he had no chance of ever being with him, Jihoon loved staring at the most intelligent, witty student in his class. The ‘puts his hand up for everything’ type kid. The rebellious, outgoing student. The ‘doesn’t study yet somehow knows everything’ student. Yes, Seungcheol was a god, a prince that to Jihoon’s luck just decided to go to his shitty school.

Halloween was arriving quickly and Jihoon had found himself becoming even more obsessed with the boy that he considered going to a Halloween party just to see him. Well, until he remembered that he was socially awkward and couldn’t talk to strangers to save his life. He was much safer staying at home in his pyjamas watching horror movies by himself. Well at least that’s what he thought, it was just the night before when Jihoon’s group of friends, complaining that they hadn’t spent proper time with him, dragged him out of the house to buy a costume to go trick or treating in. Jihoon thought it was stupid, he didn’t want to go out, especially with the fact all he is doing is knocking on strangers doors for more than an hour. But he decided to say yes, to spare all the whining from his ‘friends’.

Within 15 minutes of being in the mall, Jihoon was fed up. He wanted out so bad, but kept it to himself, smiling brightly as his friends told shitty jokes and made fun of random people walking around the mall. They waltzed happily in front of Jihoon, him being disgusted with the amount of optimism that was able to come from three people. As they made their way towards the costume store Jihoon was already able to smell the scent of cheap plastic masks and terrible “sexy” versions of everyday objects made with little to no material. I guess you could say he wasn’t as thrilled to be in the store as the other three were.

He shuffled along, gazing at the multiple rows of horrible costumes strung up on pegs. He had no idea what to be, or any idea exactly what section of costumes he was looking through. The boy had no experience in social situations like this, making him even more worried and shuffle quicker towards his friends. By the time he reached the other side of the store where they were all bundled together, the had rushed towards him, holding out what looked like an escaped mental patient costume. They had bombarded him with the fact that it would look amazing and he would pull it off so well, so he trusted in them and bought the outfit. After the other three had decided what they were going to dress up as, that being a pirate, vampire, and zombie, the boys parted and headed back to their homes.

Jihoon sat and wondered how he would cope. The least he could do was try to have fun, even if his anxious and socially-awkward-self was troubled. The boy texted his friends inquiring about where exactly they would be venturing off to late at night. Obviously, being the type of friends they are, they decided replying 4 hours later was the best thing to do. Jihoon, being the lazy boy he is, was woken up from a nap by the buzzing of his phone. He checked his phone to see that his friends had decided to actually pay attention to his messages for once and reply with the street name. Jihoon’s heart dropped. So did his phone. He couldn’t believe they chose the one street which homes the one person he cares about. Seungcheol. And no, the boy wasn’t a stalker he just… happened to find Seungcheol’s ID one day whilst carefully snooping through his bag. Nothing too creepy. Jihoon thought about what could happen. The embarrassment he could face dressed in a stupid costume in front of the guy he so desperately wanted to make his. He stuffed his head under his pillow, rolling around like a 5-year-old having a temper tantrum. The boy shook with anxiousness and lay awake the rest of the night only thinking of Seungcheol.

He got up the next morning, dragging himself out of bed lethargically, staring blankly at the walls of his room around him. He was only awaiting what the rest of the day had in store for him. He did his usual Saturday routine, that being lazing around until it was time for him to actually do something he needed to do. So he sunk into the plush couch cushions and began watching some of his favourite horror movies.

Soon enough, three hyper boys showed up at his front door waiting on him as he slowly got dressed and reluctantly dragged himself out of the house. They hopped into Jihoon’s mum’s car, as she had kindly offered to drive them to the place they were going. During the entirety of the car ride Jihoon stayed quiet instead of talking eagerly and loudly like the other three. He was slowly, quietly breaking down inside. What was he meant to do when he showed up at Seungcheol’s front door. He couldn’t bear the thought of being made fun of, or even being that close to Seungcheol.

Shaking him violently, the three boys heaved a spaced out Jihoon out of the car. He soon snapped out of his internal breakdown and decided to just focus on anything else but the dread he was feeling towards seeing Seungcheol. The boys waved goodbye to Jihoon’s mother and began to walk happily down the street with Jihoon trailing behind in a state of fear and unwillingness to be participating in this horrible night.

After just 15 minutes, Jihoon had managed to have been walking so slowly, his friends had disappeared from his sight. Not thinking anything of it he trudged up the driveway of the next house. He soon got to the door and in the routine of the night, knocked with no hesitation, unable to have noticed exactly which house he had ventured towards.

The door swung open, and there stood Seungcheol with an amused smirk on his gorgeous face. Jihoon immediately looked down, embarrassed that he hadn’t even checked which house he was up to. Few seconds had passed and Seungcheol decided to break the silence lingering between the two by questioning why the boy was out alone. Stuttering profusely, Jihoon managed to mumble a soft response about how his friends dragged him out, and the fact that he did not want to be there especially after being ditched. Seungcheol let out a low laugh at this, Jihoon finding it extremely attractive. Because of his inability to communicate, Jihoon decided backing away from the house was the best option. So the boy began to turn and walk away.

Suddenly, he felt a large hand around his wrist pulling him back towards the house. The boy turned around only to be greeted by a smirking Seungcheol. The boy gulped. He was even more beautiful up close. Jihoon could feel his chest tighten and his cheeks heat up. Noticing this, Seungcheol took a step back, but still held a tight grip on Jihoon’s wrist, scared that the boy would run away if he let go. Seungcheol let out a loud sigh, and placing a smirk back on his face told Jihoon he had forgotten his candy inside. So taking Jihoon by the wrist, the boy led him into his house and into his bedroom.

Jihoon sat down on the bed shyly. He was not used to anyone this bold. He didn’t know what to do. Slowly, Seungcheol made his way over to the mattress and sat down next to the timid boy. He inhaled deeply and began to speak. Seungcheol leaned closer to Jihoon, making Jihoon’s stomach do tumbles and turns that got more hectic each millimetre close the boy got. Seungcheol whispered lightly to Jihoon that he was sure he could cheer him up about having to go out on Halloween night. Jihoon began to blush madly as Seungcheol let out a deep chuckle. And soon enough Seungcheol had placed his lips upon Jihoon’s engaging in a soft, comfortable kiss. Both boys lips tasted like candy, from the copious amounts of food they had eaten. Neither of them minded though. Jihoon pulled away and saw Seungcheol smiling brightly. His eyed had lit up in a way that only Jihoon had ever seen. Swiftly, Jihoon was lifted onto the other boy’s lap as he nuzzled into his neck and began to whisper words Jihoon thought he would never hear. Seungcheol rambled nervously, scared of what the boy would think. He spoke quickly and shakily about how he always noticed to boy walking down the corridor at school, and how he thought the oversized jumpers Jihoon managed to wear everyday suited him. He mumbled about being sorry he never spoke to Jihoon before, even though Jihoon was happy with even the slightest glances from him.

Jihoon was shocked to say the least. Never in a million years would he have thought Choi Seungcheol, the crush he’d had for years, would’ve had a crush on him back. Jihoon turned his head to look down at the boy nuzzling into the crook of his neck and began to speak softly. He told him everything he’d ever wanted to say. How he loved that he dyed his hair silver again, because that was his favourite colour on him. That he loved the stories he wrote in English, and that his use of analogies was insanely amazing. He spoke about how long he’d been waiting to hear the words that had just slipped out of Seungcheol’s mouth. He was about to continue when he was suddenly cut off by the familiar feeling of the soft lips he had just felt a few minutes earlier. He felt Seungcheol smile into the kiss, finally feeling complete as the kiss continued. Seungcheol pulled away and smiled. He looked around his room and then his eyes lit up. Jihoon followed his gaze, only to be met with the sight of a small pile of horror movies in the corner of the room. Seungcheol turned to the smaller boy abruptly, quickly uttering out a rushed string of words which Jihoon managed to interpret as an offer to watch those movies he had been longing for the entire night.

Hopping off Seungcheol’s lap, Jihoon nodded quickly, now getting excited over the movies which Seungcheol found extremely adorable. The smaller boy tucked himself securely under the blankets on Seungcheol’s bed and proceeded to get into a comfortable position.

Soon enough, Seungcheol joined the boy, tucking himself in securely and wrapping his arms around the boy’s small frame. Jihoon immediately found comfort in his arms and snuggled up to him for extra warmth. They stayed like this for the rest of thee evening, watching too many movies and eating too much candy, but they loved it. And while the other boy focused intensely on the movie playing in front of them, Jihoon thought quietly to himself.

Maybe going out on Halloween night wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> {I've actually posted this one-shot on Tumblr under the user 'klpsia', in case anyone sees it I did not copy this from there as it was my own work.}


End file.
